Love me again
by Baeblebaek
Summary: I know i hurt you, But could you love me again, Without knowing, im in love with you again,So could you love me again (gak bisa bikin summary) / kaihun / Kim Jongin / Oh sehun / oneshoot /read and review


**LOVE ME AGAIN**

 **Kim jong in / oh sehun**

 **Genderswitch/Gs (etapi terserah yang baca ajah)**

 **Typo , gak sesuai eyd**

 **oneshoot**

 _Gue saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu love me again by g soul soalnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 januari 2015_

seorang pria tan duduk di sebuah cafe sambil memandang salju turun dari balik jendela sesekali menyesap coklat hangat yang sudah ia pesan. Udara hari ini memang cukup dingin ditambah turunya salju dari sore tadi.

Jongin, pria tan itu sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang jam 07.00 malam dan sudah hampir sejam jongin disini tetapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Bukan salah orang itu sebenarnya, tetapi memang jongin sendiri yang datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Jongin melihat salju yang turun dari balik jendela sambil tersenyum. Bukan karena saljunya tetapi karena orang di sebrang jalan yang menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrangi jalanan menuju cafe yang ia tempati.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, orang disebrang sana langsung menampilkan eye smilenya yang indah dan melambaikan tangannya ke jongin yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari jongin.

Orang itu, sehun. Entah sudah berapa tahun jongin kenal dengannya dan entah sudah berapa kali juga jongin menyakitinya. Tetapi sehun tetap mau bersama dengannya dan menerimanya walau tidak seperti dulu.

Jika saja jongin mempunyai kekuatan time control, mungkin ia sudah memutar waktu ke beberapa tahun yang lalu dan tidak menyia nyiakan sehun lagi. Tapi sekarang semua penyesalan jongin hanyalah sia sia.

"hai jong in.. sudah menunggu lama? Maaf aku telat aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu tadi." Ucap sehun dengan mimik muka menyesal membuat Jongin tersenyum lembut pada sehun dan menggeleng pelan .

"tidak.. aku baru saja datang.. duduklah sehunah"

"waah,, cuaca hari ini dingin sekali.. lihatlah jongin! Padahal aku sudah memakai berlapis lapis baju tapi coba rasakan.." sehun menangkup kedua pipi jongin dengan tangannya.

" tanganku masih saja dingin seperti membeku~" rengek sehun

Telapak tangan sehun memang dingin bak es batu, tetapi yang jongin rasakan adalah kehangatan. Kehangatan yang menjalar dari pipinya menuju ke seluruh ruang di dalam tubuhnya.

Jongin mengambil tangan sehun yang berada di pipinya dan membawanya kedepan mulutnya. Ditiupnya tangan sehun agar mengurangi rasa kedinginan sehun.

"harusnya kau tidak mengajaku bertemu malam ini, kau kan` tidak kuat dingin sehunah.." ucap jongin lembut sambil masih tetap meniupi tangan sehun membuat sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman jongin dan mepoutkan bibirnya.

"memang kau tak mau bertemu denganku di hari spesialmu?"

Jongin yang mendengarnya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"hari spesial ku? Memang ada apa dengan hari ini dan diriku ?" tanya jongin

"haaah kau selaluu saja lupa.." sehun menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"baiklah,, aku akan mengingatkan mu kali ini, tapi kau harus tutup mata terlebih dahulu..dan jangan mengintip!"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"ahh sudahlah,, tutup saja matamu jongiinn~" rengek sehun, yang membuat jongin mau tak mau menutup matanya.

"jangan mengintip!"

"aishh tidak akan,, asal jangan lama lama" ucap jongin. Kesal juga dengan sehun yang tiba tiba menyuruhnya menutup mata.

"sekarang buka matamu.." ucap sehun.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sebuah cake yang lumayan kecil bercream putih dan ditaburi beberapa buah strawberry juga sebuah lilin panjang yang menyala diatasnya.

Jongin tidak asing dengan cake ini. Tampilan cake ini sama dengan tampilan cake – cake yang sehun berikan kepadanya setiap tahunnya dari awal mereka bertemu saat jongin sedang ulang tahun.

"monggu appa niniya~ saengil chukae.."

Dan kalimat seperti itulah yang selalu sehun ucapkan pertama kali setelah ia memberikan kuenya. 'nini', 'monggu appa',tidak ada yang memanggil jongin dengan sebutan seperti itu kecuali sehun. Semua yang ada didiri sehun memang tidak ada yang berubah, senyum manisnya masih tetap sama, wajah cantik dan imutnya masih sama dan perlakuannya ke jongin pun masih jongin berharap perasaan sehun ke jongin juga masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

"sekarang kau tiup lilinnya jongin. Oh, dan jangan lupakan make a wish!" ucap sehun riang

Setelah jongin berdoa ia lalu meniup lilinnya dan disambut oleh sehun yang tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. menghiraukan tatapan dari hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe.

Sehun mulai memotong cakenya dan menyodorkannya di hadapan mulut jongin.

"jonginie aaaa~" perintah sehun.

Tanpa menunggu lama jongin membuka mulutnya dan sehun memasukan potongan kuenya kedalam mulut jongin.

"bagaimana ? enak?" tanya sehun

"heemm.. rasanya masih sama seperti yang dulu sehunah,, sangat enak" jawab jongin

"hahaha baguslah" sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke bibir jongin dan membersihkan sisa cream yang menempel di bibir jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Ketika akan menurunkan tangannya, jongin menarik tangan sehun dan melumat ibu jari sehun yang berisi sisa cream.

"ughh,, jonginie jorok sekali"

"hehehe..kan' tidak boleh menyisakan makanan sehunah" ucap jongin

"oh iya tunggu sebentar" ucap sehun sembari merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"ini untukmu.. bukalah.."

Jongin membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang sehun berikan padanya. Ternyata di dalamnya adalah sebuah gelang hitam dengan bandul (?) bulat berwarna emas dan ditengahnya terukir huruf BF. Sehun menarik tangan kekar jongin menggulung mantelnya dan memasangkan gelangnya di tangan jongin.

"terima kasih sehunah" jongin menggenggam tangan sehun dan menatapnya lembut

"jangan berterima kasih jonginie.. aku melakukan ini tulus untukmu.. kau kan' sahabat terbaiku. Oh iya, kau tau maksud dari inisial BF pada gelang Itu? Itu artinya Best Friend. Karena kamu memang temaan terbaiku."

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum membalas senyuman sehun. Bukan tersenyum lembut seperti sehun melainkan tersenyum miris menanggapi ucapan sehun.

Ya.

Teman terbaik .

Gelar yang sudah sehun sematkan padanya beberapa tahun ini, menurunkan drajatnya di mata sehun dari gelar yang sehun berikan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya memang bukan salah sehun. Jongin sendirilah yang membuatnya turun kasta dalam kehidupan sehun dan sekarang ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun terhadap sehun.

Ingin rasanya jongin berteriak, menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Tetapi mau diapakan lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jongin sudah tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan tempat tertinggi dalam hidup sehun karena tempat tersebut sudah ada yang menempati. Pilihan jongin kini hanya dua, tetap menjadi seperti ini, dimiliki sehun tetapi ia tak bisa memiliki kekuasaan penuh terhadap sehun. Atau meninggalkan gelarnya sekarang dan pergi menjauh dan menjadi orang yang tidak berarti apa apa di hidup sehun.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah mencoba di pilihan ke dua. Menjauhi sehun dan mencoba melupakannya. Tetapi di ibaratkan poros. Jongin tetap tidak bisa keluar dari porosnya sekeras apapun jongin mencobanya. Sehun adalah pacuan hidupnya, ia tak bisa apa apa tanpa sehun di hari harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _20 Maret 2012_**

Sehun tengah menunduk sambil meremat ujung rok seragam sekolahnya, di depannya kini ada jongin yang berdiri dan menunduk. bukan seperti sehun tetapi menunduk menunggu sehun berbicara.

"jadi.. sejak kapan jongin? Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan luhan?" cicit sehun.

Jongin mendengarnya, tetapi entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara sepatah katapun. Jadi jongin memilih diam, menunggu sehun melanjutkan kata katanya dan memakinya.

"haha,, jadi benar yah apa yang di katakan oleh orang orang bahwa kau dan luhan berkencan" sehun tertawa, tapi kali ini terdengar jelas sekali kalau tawanya hambar.

"jongin jawab aku?" ucap sehun dengan suara lembut, tidak membentak. Tetapi tersirat nada lelah di dalamnya. sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap mata jongin.

Jongin melihatnya, jongin melihat mata sehun yang memerah dan sudah menampung banyak cairan bening didalamnya. Bibirnya yang bergetar dan menatap balik jongin dengan raut sendu dan lelah. Ingin sekali rasanya jongin memeluknya, mendekapnya agar tak rapuh. Tetapi jongin tidak bisa apa apa. Badannya kaku tak bisa bergerak, seperti ada lem di kedua tangannya dan kakinya. Mulutnyapun tak bisa membuka dan bersuara sama sekali. ia bingung, ia juga sama lelahnya dengan sehun. Ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya tetapi entah mengapa terlalu sulit.

"baiklah jongin,, jika kau tak mau menjawabnya tidak apa apa.."

"sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kita akhiri saja semuanya jongin, dan kau bisa memulai lembaran barumu dengan luhan, kurasa aku bisa menerimanya. Luhan gadis yang baik dan cantik. Kau tak akan menyesal jonginie.. dan aku harap kita masih bisa berteman setelah ini. Aku tidak mau tahu, mulai besok kita akan jadi teman baik..okey.. aku pergi. Jongin" ucap sehun tenang, mengelus pipi jongin dan berbalik meninggalkan jongin sendiri di sana.

Tapi

Bukan

Bukan ini yang jongin inginkan. Yang jongin inginkan adalah sehun yang marah dan memakinya serta memukulinya karena telah menyakiti hatinya. Bukan seperti ini. Jika seperti ini malah semakin membuat hati jongin sakit dan merasa bersalah.

Dilihatnya punggung kecil sehun yang mulai menjauh dan hilang di belokan koridor sekolah. Jongin dapat melihat punggung kecil itu bergetar hebat dan sehun yang menunduk. jongin ingin mendekapnya, tetapi sekarang sudah sia sia, keputusan yang diucapkan sehun sudah final. Jongin sekarang bukan apa apa lagi dihidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan jam 3 pagi, tetapi di kediaman jongin mesih terdengar gelak tawa dan obrolan aneh dari dua orang di dalamnya. Sehun dan jongin kini sedang berada di apartement jongin. Memang sudah kebiasaan mereka sehun atau jongin datang ke apartement masing masing dan mengobrol atau main game atau sekedar makan makan sampai larut malam.

Seperti sekarang ini, mereka tengah makan makan dan minum soju. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka saja tetapi beberapa teman jongin dan sehun seperti kris dan pacarnya suho, atau chen, lay dan xiumin. Tetapi mereka sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kini hanya tersisa jongin dan sehun saja.

Sehun menuangkan lagi sojunya dalam gelas dan hendak meminumnya tetapi di tahan oleh jongin.

"sehunah sudahlah, kau sudah mabuk sejak tadi" ucap jongin seraya meletakan gelas soju yang dipegang oleh sehun

Sehun sudah mabuk sedari tadi karena memang jika dilihat sehunlah yang paling banyak meminum soju padahal toleransinya terhadap alkohol paling rendah dari teman temannya yang lain.

"hehe.. jonginiee~" ucap sehun seraya merebahkan punggungnya ke sofa

"wae sehunah? Kau ada masalah" ucap jongin sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut sehun yang menutupi matanya.

"anni~.. jonginnie kau tahu? Chanyeolie~ dia melamarku minggu kemarin.." lirih sehun sepertinya kesadarannya mulai berkurang.

Disisi lain, jongin yang mendengarnya menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memainkan rambut sehun. Inilah yang jongin takutkan, posisinya sudah kritis dan sekarang mungkin menjadi detik detik jongin kalah.

"lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"hemmm... aku belum menjawabnya, aku masih bingung" cicit sehun.

"baguslah,, aku harap kau tak akan menjawabnya sehunah.." gumam jongin.

Mungkin jika sehun masih sadar, ia dapat mendengar gumaman jongin. Tetapi sekarang sehun sudah menyelami alam mimpinya.

Jongin menatap wajah damai sehun yang tertidur. Kulit putihnya, mata sipitnya dengan bulu mata lentik yang sangat lucu saat menutup, pipinya yang sedikit memerah, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Dari dulu inilah pemandangan terindah menurut jongin. Melihat sehun yang tertidur dengan damai memang kebiasaan jongin dari dulu. Entah apa yang membuat jongin tidak pernah bisa lepas menatap sehun. Semakin lama jongin menatapnya semakin kuat juga jongin ingin memilikinya.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya, membawa bahu sehun dan menyenderkan kepala sehun ke dadanya. Jongin mengelus lekuk wajah sehun dan memainkan anak rambut sehun.

"sehunah... bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi?" lirih jongin. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir sehun pelan.

"aku tahu aku menyakitimu.. tapi.. bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi"

"sehunah kau tahu.. tanpa ku sadari,, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu lagi"

Jongin menatap wajah damai sehun dan menyelipkan rambut sehun yang menutupi wajahnya ke telinga sehun. Jongin memegang dagu sehun dan mengangkatnya sehingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan.

"sehunah jebal.. jebal sehun.. cintai aku lagi" lirih jongin. Air matanya tak dapat di tahan. Cukup hatinya sudah menahan perasaannya bertahun tahun dan sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"aku menginginkan mu sehuna"

Jongin meraih dagu sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sampai ketika bibir jongin menyesap bibir sehun saat itulah pertahanannya runtuh. Airmatanya jatuh dan mengalir ke pipi sehun. Jongin semakin mendekap sehun lebih erat dan melumat bibir sehun dengan airmata yang masih mengalir.

 _I know i hurt you_

 _But could you love me again_

 _Without knowing, im in love with you again_

 _So could you love me again_

 _Baby please, please, please_

 _I need you to love me again_

FIN

Hello guys,, im back bawa ff baru..ini oneshoot yah..

Pernah denger kai nyanyi lagu love me again by g soul ? kalo belum coba ajah dengerin, tapi Cuma bentar doang, kai nyanyi 3 bait doang waktu ada acara fansign spao kalo gak salah. tapi gue langsung suka lagunya dan cari penyanyinya haha. Lagunya keren looh coba dengerin..

Oh iya buat ff lady luck entar dulu yah.. gue belom dapet wangsit buat lanjutin.. tapi gue usahain lanjut kok..

Buat ff ini gue yakin banyak banget typo dan bahasa yang aneh.. jadi gue minta maaf buat para reader and silent reader kalo fic ini gak seru, gak jelas aneh dan lainlain.

Makasih yang udah mau sempetin baca dan jangan lupa guys buat review nya..

Okey

bye

See you next time ^^ -chu chu- XOXO


End file.
